Rannoch
Homeworld of the quarian race and their creation, the geth. Although its orange sun is only about 90% of the mass of Sol and half as luminous, Rannoch is arid by Earth standards because it formed closer to its star and has slightly less ocean coverage. Photosynthetic life is concentrated around rivers and oceans, with large expanses of desert in between. The importance of plant life and shade in ancient quarian culture is evident in the translation of Rannoch’s name - “walled garden.” Locations * Bytasri river delta (in a country called Teserah) * Ferosa Province * Gashgaltha Wastes * Gotani Desert * Kel’Yenshall Valley (on the North-Eastern continent) * Luordi (on the southern continent) * Ochan Sea Besides the capital of Sclifosi, cities included Agamada-Praxis, Ashik, Cynotherod, Imija, Kassali, Khemisaali, Megdalanka, Posiran, Setha-Central and Tol'Qadesh Spaceport. Flora and Fauna Flora: * Fa'yin: A plant with edible nuts. * Gachi Tree * Heriat * Tiral azhana: Its name means “handful of water”. Fauna: * Hasdack * Horned Fustular, AKA Quarian Rock Chicken * Ramshiff: Insects with no exoskeleton and "weird goopy legs" * Shanaa: A mammal somewhat akin to a Terran bat, a popular pet pre-Morning War. * Zukrus Great-Flanged Sea Kos Inhabitants To a starship's sensors, the most obvious feature of the quarian homeworld today is the numerous orbital heat sources. Thousands of geth space stations watch over the planet. Amidst this artificial swarm of constructions, dozens of geth and quarian ships dart through them like the combs of a beehive. Most of the quarian population has centralized around the ancient capital of Sclifosi, reviving the three-hundred year old factories and reinhabiting long abandoned homes. The planet is, by and large, deemed off-limits to aliens, and most of the planet's surface and oceans are blanketed under 'cultural protection zones' that threaten legal consequences for anyone who sets foot in their borders without express approval. The geth platforms that inhabit these zones appear to care little, focused instead on maintaining the vast manufacturing forges that dot Rannoch's landscape. Population is 10,000,000 quarians, and roughly eight billion geth platforms, though it's estimated that a far higher amount exist in the vast server banks that float in Rannoch's orbit or are housed deep below the planet's surface. Government With the Migrant Fleet’s vessels now in orbit, communities are represented by the clans that lived on them. Language has defined the subtler changes; representation in the quarian Conclave is still held by the larger populated communities, with “Aldermen” leading their communities instead of captains. The “Outriders’ Coalition” has been replaced by the “Common Council.” “Cliques” of like-minded representatives still form, even amongst larger political blocs in the Conclave, which are then divided among clan, ideology, and fleet divisions. Majority votes are still necessary to make decisions, and when a decision is reached, it is sent to the Admiralty for enforcement. The largest change to the Conclave is the geth. Though they may be more traditional representatives amongst the Conclave, those involved are part of the Representative Advisory Board. Proposed bills will be sent to the Board, whereupon they will be sent back with the recommended revisions, or wholly approved and sent to the Admiralty. As per the Representation Acts, the geth also own a number of seats indexed proportionately to the population. This has come to no small controversy among many quarians uncomfortable at the prospect of involving the geth too greatly in the governmental structure. Until recently, a thin line separated the quarian Marines and their law enforcement officers. To be a member of one was generally to be a member of the other. Quarian military doctrine mirrors civilian police in tactics and training; though since the recolonization of Rannoch, a civil peacekeeping force was declared separate from the Migrant Marines, a distinction that has largely been irrelevant: almost every quarian police officer is also a member of the armed forces, though geth are allowed to volunteer their services for quarian civil peacekeeping. Once taken into custody, the accused are brought before their respective community’s minor Conclave for a hearing. They may make their case, or allow someone to represent them, but the community alderman is not obligated to provide the accused with one. Members of the conclave act as the jury, and may make recommendations to the alderman on verdicts, though much like the Migrant Fleet days, the alderman has final say. Still, if the decisions of the alderman and Conclave contradict, the Conclave may add caveats such as a more lenient sentence or a longer period of probation. More serious crimes move up to the major Conclave, which functionally operates on the same principle. Punishments are typically lenient, revolving around community services rather than imprisonment, though quarian criminals now have to fear it as a possible consequence. Quarian prisons more resemble work camps, however, most of them sent to work on reclaiming ruined quarian cities. Culture Following the resettlement of Rannoch, Risa Uvarsen and Rannoch Studios produced a sequel to the hit film Fleet and Flotilla, entitled Fleet and Flotilla: Homeworlds. The three-hour drama, featuring Bellicus and Shalei's continuing struggle to reconcile the demands of the duties to their peoples with their love for one another, features Bellicus serving the Hierarchy on Palaven while Shalei builds a home on Rannoch. Released direct to HV, Homeworlds was filmed entirely on location, marking the first cinematic production from Rannoch in three centuries, as well as (according to the producers) the largest quarian dance scenes ever filmed. Rannoch is now patrolled by the VZN-2 Shanaa. See Also: Made In Rannoch: The planet's contribution to the new galactic order. Tourists: Illegal tourism is a problem for Rannoch's government. A New Ancestor Archive: A development that speaks to the lingering rift between the two races now sharing Rannoch as allies. A Package Delivered: Selin'Hylt, Jacob Angelaus and Nalia'Tonbay over Rannoch. Tourism news: A few years after the war, Rannoch opens a single city to alien visitors. Does It Meet The Hype?: A quarian who's never been asks after the homeworld. Category:Homeworlds Category:Locations Category:Rannoch